Another Team
by Ausun
Summary: Another story about an OC in the world. Sort of a half self-insert. Reviews are very much appreciated. Rated T cuz of language. romance genre later on.
1. The Eventful First Day

Another Team

Chapter 1: The Eventful First Day

The boy balled his hands into fists, feeling scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time as he thought about where he was heading. His thoughts drifted back to before he left his family. He remembered feeling, at the time, as if he'd never see his mother and father again as he hugged them goodbye, tears threatening to fall from all their eyes.

"Did you remember to pack some extra clothes?" his mother asked him.

"Of course, Mom," he replied rolling his eyes.

"I'm certain you'll do great, Blaize," his father said while grabbing Blaize in a hug and choking back a sob.

"Me too, Dad," he quietly replied, "but please no crying you two, it'll make me start too, and I don't want to show up on my first day with puffy, red eyes."

"Just don't forget the training you got at Signal, okay Son?" his mother almost sobbed out, "and please at least try being sociable and make some friends."

"I'll try, but you know how shy I am when it comes to strangers, even when they're around my age," he replied looking down dejectedly.

His mother sighed, "I know, I know," before checking her scroll and saying, "oh, look at the time, you need to hurry or you'll be late, dear!"

Blaize rushed and made it to the station with mere minutes to spare.

He came out of his flashback just as an image of a stern-looking woman appeared on the monitors around the ship.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," she began, "my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few with the honor of being chosen to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," the speech ended with the woman's image disappearing and the view of the town of Vale appearing down below.

Blaize turned as he heard the distinct sound of someone trying not to vomit followed by the sound that the person had failed in stopping it, along with a girl yelling, "Eww, eww, eww, gross, it's on my shoes. Ewwwww!" followed by several people laughing. Blaize looked around and saw a black with red highlighted haired girl trying to help clean the boots of an older looking girl with blonde, almost gold, hair, telling her to, "stop moving around so much, Sis". He saw a blonde guy running past that seemed to be the one who had vomited, and seemed about to again.

Blaize chuckled at the scene thinking, "So these are my new classmates, huh? This is gonna be an interesting experience then, I guess."

A few more minutes of flying, and the ship full of eager students finally reached its destination: Beacon Academy, the most esteemed academy of its kind.

Blaize was still amazed he'd been accepted, seeing as he'd skipped ahead a year because of his supposed skills. He felt that out of all the people on the ship, except, maybe, for the guy that vomited, he was the least qualified to be going to Beacon. This thought made him shrink down into the mask that covered the lower part of his face, at the same time he pulled the hood of his cloak farther down over his bowed head, letting his shyness take hold.

As soon as the ship docked and the door opened, the blonde guy that had puked ran out and puked again, this time into the pot of a plant. Blaize walked past, along with all the other students, trying not to draw any attention to himself. As he walked, he notice the blonde girl running off with some other people, leaving the red-head, as Blaize had decided to call her, alone and confused. Blaize stopped and watched as the girl tripped over a pile of briefcases, spilling the contents, which seemed to be vials of dust. A white-haired girl, which Blaize had to admit was actually really pretty, began to yell at the red-head, shaking a vial of dust she was holding for emphasis. A few seconds into the rant, the red-head sneezed, causing the dust to ignite and explode, the white-haired girl caught in the explosion. This made the white-haired girl yell even louder, before another girl, this one black-haired, joined the conversation, seemingly defusing it with a couple of sentences.

Blaize watched as they all went their separate ways, the white-haired and black-haired girls by themselves and the red-head with the blond guy from before, the one that had puked. Blaize decided that he should head inside as well and started walking towards the biggest building, lost in his mixed thoughts of his family, the events that had up until then, and his chances of doing well in the school. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person standing right in front of him until he'd bumped into them, making them both fall to the ground.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry," he said with the stutter that always showed up when he talks because of his shyness, as he lifted up to see who he'd bumped into.

* * *

**A/N **

**So I need OCs for this story and I'm pretty sure most people know what's needed for them but if not then I'll need:**

**Name:**

**Age:15-17 please**

**Appearance: Hair/Eye color, Clothes, etc.**

**Personality:**

**The totally optional bit of being in a pairing and if so with who:**

**Weapon(s)[name(s) of said weapon(s) if have one(them)]/Fighting style:**

**I really need some help with these and it would be great if it came fast because I can't write chapter two without the OCs. Any submissions are appreciated. Just PM me if you going to send in a submission. Also reviews are very much appreciated as well.**

**Thanks and see ya later everyone,**

**Ausun**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Eventful First Night

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry," he stuttered, pushing himself up to see who he'd bumped into. "Are y-you a-a-alright?"

"Ahh, I think my back is broken!" the girl cried, a little too overdramatic.

Blaize held out his hand to help her up. She took it, and they both pulled to get her up.

"Oh, come on, not even a laugh?" she pouted.

Blaize only sighed as he slightly turned away from the girl.

"Geez, you're not gonna be any fun." Rolling her eyes at Blaize, she continued. "Anyways, name's Sirena, what's yours?"

"B-Blaize," he mumbled, looking back at the girl. He noticed that her odd, blue hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail with a few bangs left in front, had streaks of white on the ends. He also noticed how her eyes were slightly tilted up, making her look quite cat-like.

"_Must be a Faunus_," he thought to himself.

"Blaize, eh? Cool name," she said, smiling at him. "So how about we head inside together?"

"Uhm, sure, I g-guess." Blaize managed, quickly looking down.

"Alright then, let's go!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Blaize, who jumped at the gesture, his eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think that would scare you," Sirena said, quickly pulling her arm back.

"Uhh, w-well, it's just that I've n-never really had a-a-anyone do that besides my parents," he stuttered, "I've never r-really had any f-friends."

"Well then, that changes right now," Sirena stuck her hand out to him. "We're officially friends from now on, ok?"

"I g-guess that's alright." he replied as he took her hand.

"Great!" she yelled. "Let's get going, then!"

"Y-Yeah," he said meekly, following her as she walked ahead.

After a while of walking, they reached an auditorium where all the other students seemed to be heading towards. They joined the crowd and walked in. Blaize's eyes darted around, and then he noticed the blonde girl and the red-head standing next to the white-haired girl. Blaize's attention was drawn to the stage as a man he recognized as the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, walked up to the mic. "I am going to keep this short," he began, "you have come here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."  
As Ozpin walked away, Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the mic and began giving instructions.  
"You will all gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"That was...different," Sirena said.

"Mmhmm," Blaize replied.

A short time later, Blaize was sitting against a wall of the giant ballroom the students were staying in, reading a book he had brought with him.

"Not sleeping?" Sirena asked, plopping on to her sleeping bag that she had set next to Blaize.

"No, m-more of a n-night person," he replied.

"Alright. Huh, seems like they are too," she said, pointing to a far corner of the room where all the girls Blaize had seen earlier were, "Ahh, whatever, I'm going to sleep. Night, Blaize."

"Night, Sirena." he said, returning to the book with just a single last glance at the white-haired girl.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well there's Chapter 2, hoped everyone liked it. **

**I want to thank the three people that helped me out with OC submissions, Dio Silenzio, Ghost Fire 6, and king of the lion, thank you all so much. And also, thanks to the awsome Enerjack for helping out by beta-reading the chapter.**

**I hope to have the next chapter beta-read and posted tomorrow.**

**So until then, thanks for reading and goodbye,**

**Ausun**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Ok, took me longer than I thought to write this chapter but at least its longer. Hope it's everyone enjoys it! **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Emerald Initiation, Part 1

Blaize slowly opened his eyes, wondering when he'd fallen asleep. His vision was blurry, but he was still able to notice something in front of him. When the fog that covered his vision cleared away, Blaize was surprised to see a boy's face extremely close to his.

"Gahh!" Blaize jumped. "Please b-back u-up a bit."

"Oh, sorry, just seeing if you were awake. It's morning! You should be up." the boy practically yelled.

"Yeah, Blaize, we need to get moving," Sirena added, already up and changed, "and Xena here was kind enough to come and wake us up early."

"Thanks then, Xena," Blaize said to the black-haired boy swaying on his feet.

"You're very welcome!" Xena replied, walking away.

"Strange kid, that one," Sirena said, "and is he waddling?"

"Yeah, I think he is. Wonder if he's any good in a fight." Blaize replied, standing up.

"Hmm, whatever, we should get going though, right?" Sirena asked.

"Yeah, best hurry," Blaize answered.

"Hey, I just noticed, but you're not stuttering," she remarked, "Why is that?"

"Huh, oh, guess it's either that I'm getting used to being around you, or the prospect of an upcoming fight." He said, thinking it over, "Though it may come back if I have to talk to anybody else."

"Well, that means you're just gonna have to talk to me, then." she joked.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Cuz, I rather like the way you sound without a stutter." she said with a wry smile.

"Uhh," Blaize tried to think of something to say, more than a little startled, "we need to get ready, right? So let's get going, huh?"

Sirena started laughing, then called, "Yeah, let's!", as she walked ahead.

Blaize sighed, and then smiled under his mask muttering, "Hope she isn't always like that. Don't think I can handle much more."

Blaize gazed happily at the weapons stashed in the locker he'd been given. He and Sirena had just finished breakfast and were getting ready to head to the initiation site. He pulled out his broadsword, checking the blade before sheathing and setting it on his back, hilt left of his head. Then came his katana, he checked its blade then sheathed it, and attached it to his right hip. And finally, his revolvers, which he had affectionately named Shi no Kenjuu, Death's guns. He made sure the barrels were clear and that the cylinders spun with no problems.

"Kai, red," he commanded, checking that the voice controls still worked right. The cylinder of the gun in his left hand spun before clicking into place, "Good. Now, Shi, yellow." The cylinder for the gun in his right hand clicked.

Satisfied they were working right, he holstered them in the harnesses strapped to his chest underneath the cloak.

"What! How do you not know who she is, she's on every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!" A girl yelled from behind a row of lockers.

He peeked around and saw the white-haired girl staring angrily at the blonde guy while pointing at a redheaded girl in what looked like Amazonian warrior armor. Blaize pondered whether or not to listen in to their conversation, but decided not to as they started to talk about the teams they would be on. Blaize wasn't interested in the outcome of the arrangement of teams and members, he didn't care who he was with as long as they didn't get in his way in a fight.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." Glynda Goodwitch's voice said through an intercom.

"Finally," Blaize sighed to himself.

"Hey, Blaize, let's head up together!" Sirena called from the door.

"Sure," he called back.

A short jog later, and they were standing on a cliff overlooking a forest. Ozpin and Glynda were standing near the edge, waiting for the students.

"Take your positions," Glynda instructed.

Each of the students stepped onto a pad set in the cliff, Blaize between Sirena and the boy from before. Blaize remembered the boy's name, Xena. Ozpin began giving instructions, but Blaize barely paid attention, too excited by the fact that he was finally getting a chance to show off his skills. He did, however, hear enough to know that whoever he first met in the forest would be his partner for the rest of his time in Beacon, and that the objective was some relic in a temple somewhere in the forest.

'Seems simple enough.' Blaize thought to himself.

Once Ozpin had finished explaining, the pads began launching the students into the air. Sirena was sent flying, laughing the whole way. Blaize was launched next, wind whipping past him. He aimed himself towards the closest and tallest tree he saw, drawing his broadsword and using it to hook into the tree, slowing his fall. Landing in a crouch with his sword ready and hand on Kai's handle, he checked his surroundings. With no immediate danger present, he stood and started running in the direction he was sure led to the middle of the forest. That would be where he'd find the temple. While he was running, though, Blaize heard the sound of a fight to his right side. He changed direction and charged into a clearing where Sirena was trapped fighting a pack of about twenty Beowolves and two Ursa by herself.

"Good timing, Blaize! I could really use some help here!" Sirena yelled just as she blocked a swipe from one of the Ursa.

"On it," he called to her as he unholstered Kai, "Kai, blue!"

Blaize aimed for the Ursa that had swiped at Sirena and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang as the gun fired, then the Ursa was completely encased in ice.

Half the Beowolves, along with the other Ursa, turned their attention to Blaize, while the rest charged Sirena. Blaize fired a few more freezing shots at some of the Beowolves, hitting four. He then holstered Kai and drew his katana, getting in a fighting stance where he had the broadsword shoulder-height next to his face and the katana horizontal in front of him. As the first wolf reached him, he quickly spun right and diagonally cut it down the chest. Blaize ran forward and started cutting and slashing as fast as he could, flowing through the movements, not missing a single attack and keeping his balance and coordination as well. Soon, there was nothing left of the six Beowolves but their bodies lying on the ground, most in pieces. Blaize took a second to make sure Sirena was alright, just as she stabbed the last of the Beowolves with her weapon, a short, white and indigo trident. Seeing that she was fine, he turned back to the Ursa, deciding to show off a little. He sheathed his swords and pulled out Shi.

"Shi, yellow." he said, failing to stop the excitement from filling his voice.

He aimed and pulled the trigger, a loud bang ringing out before an explosion shook the ground. As the smoke from the blast cleared, the steaming corpse of the Ursa, top half gone, appeared.

"Damn, that's some real firepower there," Sirena said, greatly impressed.

"Explosion rounds. They come in handy," Blaize proudly explained.

"Yeah, I bet so," she chuckled.

"Anyway, we should probably get moving," Blaize suggested.

"Sure thing, Partner," Sirena smiled.

After a few hours more of walking, and Blaize having climbed a tree to find their position, they found themselves near the middle of the forest.

"Ugh, it's already night and the temple's still gotta be a few more hours walk from here!" Sirena complained.

"Calm down, Sirena. We can finish the initiation tomorrow. Not like there's a time limit." Blaize reasoned.

"But I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible!" Sirena pouted.

"And that will have to be tomorrow." Blaize quipped.

Before Sirena could reply, a boy suddenly burst through the bushes, slamming into Sirena and causing them to tumble over each other onto the ground, Sirena landing on top of him.

"Ow, oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you!" the boy exclaimed from underneath Sirena.

"It's fine, just-," Sirena stopped short as she lifted herself up and realized that the boy happened to be holding onto her chest, tightly.

Her face became a mask of pure anger as she punched the boy in the face, several times, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye.

"Sirena, stop!" Blaize commanded, grabbing her and pulling her off the guy.

"Get outta the way, Blaize! Let me at the little pervert!" Sirena yelled, trying to pounce on the guy again while Blaize held her back.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert, I didn't mean to grab you there!" the boy yelled back fearfully while blood ran down his face.

"Like hell you didn't, with how tightly you were holding on?!" Sirena screamed.

"Look, just calm down and think, Sirena. He clearly didn't know what happened." Blaize tried to reason.

"Shut it, Blaize. This is between me and the pervert." Sirena angrily replied.

"James, where you at man?" a voice called through the trees. Soon enough, the person that had called stepped through the bushes into the small clearing. "Huh, what's goin on?"

"Just trying to kill a pervert is all." Sirena said, no signs of humor present in her tone.

Blaize quickly realized who the new 'stranger' was. "Huh, Xena?" Blaize asked, surprised.

"Dude, Xena, help me out here," the boy, James, pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try," Xena said, walking to Sirena and punching her.

"Ow, what the hell?" Sirena yelled, gripping her cheek.

"Just trying to help," Xena explained, "did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you did!" Sirena yelled, this time trying to go after Xena, him dodging.

"Stop it, everyone!" Blaize yelled and everyone froze, "Will you all calm down! You two, James and Xena, you can stay here and camp with us, just sleep somewhere over there away from Sirena. And you, Sirena leave them the hell alone and go to sleep! I'll watch for any Grimm."

"Fine, just don't stay up all night," Sirena sighed, her voice still dripping with bits of malice.

"Alright. Come on, Xena, we're staying over here," James said, walking to the opposite side of the clearing.

"Thank you," Blaize sighed as he sat with his back to a tree, thinking, 'Hope things go better tomorrow.'

* * *

**A/N**

**So any reviews are always appreciated and as always thanks to the awesome beta-reader that got this read and corrected in under an hour, I think. Next chapter will take another couple of days I'm sure, but I think it'll be posted sometime around Saturday or Sunday, depends.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Sorry for the one week late chapter. I've had real life to deal with and then trying to come up with a team name, that took like all of last Sunday to do, and it still kinda sucks. Another thing, many people may not like what I did with Blaize's semblance, but I will gladly explain my reasoning with you if you want me too.**

* * *

Blaize watched the sky turn vivid shades of red and orange as the sun rose.

"Well, the fun part's just about to begin," he said to himself with a smirk before jumping to the ground and yelling, "Alright, time to get up and moving, people!"

"Ugh, just a few more minutes," James mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Come on, up and at 'em, James," Xena cheerily said, instantly awake.

Blaize was confused at how fast the boy had woke, but dismissed it as he walked to where Sirena was lying, still asleep, "Sirena, wake up."

"Mmh, don't wanna," she mumbled sleepily.

"Come on, you need to get up. Or we can just forfeit the initiation and go back home." Blaize tried to persuade her.

"Fine, I'm getting up," she sighed.

"Good, now that everyone's awake, we can get moving to the temple," Blaize announced.

"Oh, no. I'm not traveling with that pervert and his punchy friend," Sirena said, stomping her foot in annoyance, "Sleeping in the same clearing is one thing, but traveling is another entirely."

"Sirena, there is not going to be an argument about this, too. They're coming with us and that's final," Blaize calmly ordered, "Now, come on. The temple's this way."

"No!" Sirena shouted.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with her about splitting up," James added.

"We are not splitting up! All four of us are heading to that temple together, or not at all! Got it?" Blaize yelled at the both of them.

The sudden rise in tone from the usually quiet boy shocked them to silence, then a grudging agreement.

"Fine," Sirena conceded.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." James agreed.

"Good. Now as I said, the temple is this way," Blaize said, turning and walking ahead, the other three following behind.

They eventually reached what surely had to be the temple, though they wondered how it could be called that. Fallen columns were everywhere, and any standing ones were cracked and covered in vines. They walked to the center of the ruins, where several pedestals were standing; some with what were supposedly the relics and the rest bare, their relics already taken.

"Chess pieces?" Sirena asked, confused.

"Apparently," James replied.

"Ok, Sirena and James, grab one each and let's go," Blaize directed.

"Which?" Sirena asked back.

"Any one," Blaize answered curtly, visibly anxious.

"Something wrong, man? You seem a bit antsy." James asked, concerned.

"Just fine. Hurry and grab a relic so we can go," he replied with a glance to the trees, "Aww crap, too late."

A second later, two girls came walking out of the forest. Running to the temple, Blaize saw it was the blonde and black-haired girls he'd seen yesterday.

"Aww man, we weren't first," the blonde girl pouted.

"Well, neither were we, by the looks of those empty pedestals," Sirena said, pointing.

"What!? That means we're way behind!" the girl yelled with her head hung low, but she perked back up almost instantly, "Oh well. Any who, names Yang, Yang Xiao Long, what're yours?"

"Oh, I'm Sirena Wave," Sirena replied, confused at the girl's astounding mood swing, "Umm, what about you?"

"Blake Belladonna," the black-haired girl replied.

"I'm James Thompson," James introduced himself next, "and the guy over there is Xena Potencia."

"Hi!" Xena called from one of the still standing pillars he was trying to climb.

"And Mr. Mysterious Cloak and Mask Guy?" Yang asked, pointing to Blaize, who'd been standing slightly aloof from the group, scanning the forest and sky.

"Blaize Bastion," he replied, "and get ready for more company."

"What d'ya mean?" Yang asked.

Almost as if on cue, loud, head-splitting screeches filled the air, followed by a Nevermore flying swiftly overhead. There was a thud as the red-head from yesterday landed next to Yang.

"Yang!" she called.

"Sis!" Yang called back, gripping the red-head in a bear hug.

"Ahh-can't-breath," she gasped.

"Oh, sorry about that Rubes." Yang said, releasing her.

The group heard screaming as the Nevermore circled around the clearing. On one of its passes, something fell from its foot, plummeting to the ground.

"Oh, no, Weiss!" the red-head yelled, her voice full of concern.

Blaize reacted almost immediately, sprinting towards the tree line, using his aura to give himself a speed boost. He ran up the length of one of the trees and pushed himself off at the top. He shot through the air, catching the girl bridal-style, somersaulting, and landing crouched next to the group, setting the girl on her feet and standing.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, unable to keep in her sharp tone.

"Weiss, I'm so happy you're okay!" the red-head exclaimed, rushing over.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Your stupid idea nearly got me killed, Ruby!" Weiss reprimanded her.

"Good thing Blaize was quick enough to catch you then," Sirena remarked, walking over.

"Hmm, well then, I guess I owe you thanks, Blaize," Weiss politely said, then turned to Sirena, "but who are you, exactly?"

"You're welcome," Blaize replied, "and I'm Blaize Bastion and this is my partner Sirena Wave."

"Oh, alright then," Weiss quickly replied, "I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Oh, yeah! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ruby Rose, Weiss's partner." Ruby quickly added.

"Nice to meet you Ruby," Sirena kindly said.

"Geez, not more," Blaize groaned, just before and Ursa burst through the trees and fell dead.

"Aww, it's broken," an orange-haired girl said, popping up from behind the dead Grimm.

"Nora, please...don't ever do that again," a black-haired boy gasped, walking around from the other side of the Ursa.

"But it was fun, Ren!" she pouted back.

"No!" he replied curtly.

"What in the-" Sirena began, before getting cut off as a red-headed warrior girl came running through the trees, carrying a blonde guy, a Deathstalker angrily chasing them.

"Umm, what?" James asked, completely dumbfounded at what was happening.

"Don't forget, there's still a Nevermore to worry about, too!" Blake called.

The red-headed warrior girl was joined by Nora and Ren as the blonde guy woke up. They faced off against the Deathstalker as Ruby and the other girls got ready to fight the Nevermore. Blaize and Sirena were joined by James and Xena as a new threat came rushing out of the trees. A King Taijitu rushed into the clearing.

"Could this day get any worse?" James yelled.

"It just might if you don't shut up and get ready to fight," Blaize yelled back at him.

Taking the initiative, Blaize and Xena charged the King Taijitu's black snake head while James rushed the white, with Sirena at a distance, covering with a rifle. Blaize brought his broadsword up in a diagonal slash against the snake, making sparks fly as metal met steel-hard bone. James attacked the other head, slashing with the katana in his left hand as he shot the shotgun bit of the one in his right, small bursts of fire erupting where the shots connected.

The snake heads reeled from the attack, but didn't seem to be taking any real damage. As the black head reared back to strike at Blaize, the other swung around to sweep James's feet. Xena jumped in front of Blaize, blocking the strike with his beat-up nodachi and forcing the head back almost effortlessly. James jumped, avoiding the sweep from the other head and floated in mid-air for a second before dropping back to the ground. Sirena took an opening and shot at the Grimm, each pull of the trigger firing a three burst shot, each hit making small dents in the bone armor, but doing no more than aggravating the Grimm.

After a long while of battling, the group was exhausted. Their attacks did little to no damage and they constantly had to dodge counterattacks.

"We're not getting anywhere with this," Sirena finally gasped, completely out of breath.

"I know. I'm trying to come up with a plan now," Blaize replied, just dodging another strike from the Taijitu.

Blaize heard a yell come from where the warrior girl and the others were fighting the Deathstalker. As he glanced over, he saw the blonde guy get struck by the Deathstalker's pincer.

Blaize was brought back to their battle as he saw James get sent flying, skidding across the ground as he landed. There was another yell, this time from where Ruby and the others were fighting the Nevermore. He glanced in their direction, and what he saw made him freeze. Lying on the ground with feathers piercing through her right arm and leg was Weiss with Ruby using her weapon to keep any more feathers from hitting her.

The sight of an injured comrade cracked something within Blaize. It was at this moment that he'd finally live up to his name. His burning anger fueling his judgement, he decided to use the one thing he'd never thought he'd have to use again.

Blaize focused the anger and hatred he felt towards the Grimm and his aura flashed up around him. His eyes changed from blue to iridescent purple, only to have his entire eyes begin glowing the same color. He put his arms up, his hands facing away from him and fingers spread open. Then his hands were covered entirely in his aura, condensing around them. Black vines shot out of the aura around his hands, heading straight for the three Grimm, grabbing and wrapping around them. The others watching in awe as this happened.

"Begone," Blaize commanded, his voice spreading across the entire clearing.

The Grimm began to disintegrate, their bodies becoming purple rose petals that were picked up by the wind and carried away. It only took seconds for the Grimm to be completely transformed into petals and when the wind carried that last one away, the vines retreated back into Blaize's aura and he stopped glowing.

"Heh, sorry guys, someone's gonna have to carry me back," he said weakly before collapsing.

"Blaize!" Sirena yelled, running to him in a panic.

"Man, did you see those vines?" Yang asked in wonder.

"And the petals, they were roses like mine." Ruby added, amazed.

"That was one seriously strong move," James said.

"Yea, but it must drain him completely of his energy," Blake remarked.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Sirena asked, slightly worried.

"Judging by what he said, probably most of the six hours it'll take to get back to the cliff." Blake replied.

"So, who's carryin' who?" Yang asked, looking from Blaize to the blonde guy to Weiss.

"Blaize'll probably be the heaviest, so you should carry him, Yang." Ruby suggested, "Sirena and I can get Weiss and Pyrrha and Ren can get Jaune."

"Yea, I think that'll work." Yang agreed, "Anyone against it?"

Nobody disagreed to the plan, so that was how they started off on the trek back to the cliff. Pyrrha and Ren carrying Jaune between them, up front leading the way, followed by Yang carrying Blaize over her shoulder, her followed by Sirena and Ruby carrying Weiss, with James and Xena bringing up the rear. Five hours into the six hour walk, Blaize woke up, saying he was fine to walk on his own, even offering to take Ruby's place to give her some rest. This led to Blaize carrying Weiss for the rest of the trip.

When they got back to the cliff, the injured were taken to the infirmary and the rest were told to wait in the ballroom with the rest of the initiates until the others were healed and they could start the team naming ceremony. It only took a few hours for Weiss and Jaune to get healed and the ceremony to get underway. Team CRDL was named first with the leader being a guy that just oozed jerkiness named Cardin Winchester, next was a team with the leader being a guy with white, blue-streaked hair set in braids on either side of his face and at the back of his neck, then was Team JNPR with Jaune named as leader. Next was Team RWBY and Ruby was named leader, much to everyone's surprise, and last was Blaize and his team.

"Now, Blaize Bastion, Sirena Wave, James Thompson, and Xena Potencia." Ozpin called them to the stage, "You four collected the black king pieces. From now on you will be known as Team BSJX (Bastion), led by Blaize Bastion."

"Uhh, what?" Blaize asked, dumbfounded.

"Good luck with your team." Ozpin replied jokingly.

"Congrats, Blaize," Sirena said.

"Just great," Blaize sighed, "stuck dealing with these three for four years."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Sirena asked, eyes narrowed on Blaize.

"Ha, nothing, Sirena. I'm only joking," Blaize replied, "But no fighting between you and James, please."

"If we fight, it's his fault, the little pervert." Sirena remarked.

"I'm not a pervert! I told you already it was an accident, and you busted my nose!" James yelled.

Blaize chuckled, "C'mon guys, we should head to our dorm."

Sirena turned her attention from the argument with James to say, "And you're gonna tell us about that vine move."

"Yeah, guess I have to," Blaize sighed, his good mood dimming slightly.

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright, hope that was a good chapter, much longer than any of the others. So, as I said, any questions about Blaize's semblance or, a point made quite a while ago I should have probably mentioned, his appearance, I'll gladly answer. Thanks again to my awesome beta-reader, who's advice on writing has helped quite a lot, and as always, reviews are very much appreciated, any kind of criticism helps.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ausun**


End file.
